


Good Intentions

by Katastrophi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Identity Reveal, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas is referenced, Peter has terrible luck, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade finds it endearing, spideypool exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man has to evacuate his small apartment for the night thanks to the landlord finally getting around to the horrible bug problem. He has no where else to go and ends up on Wade's doorstep... or more accurately, window pane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually awful. This was supposed to be finished by the 22nd but my mental state hasn't exactly been the best for creative stuff lately. orz
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this bit of fluff. ♥
> 
> This was written for the [Spideypool Exchange](http://Spideypoolexchange.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> It is also a gift for: [Reed](http://Sleepless-and-Online.tumblr.com/) (I'm so sorry It's late, Dear!)

This was a stupid idea. Seriously, who walks up to a mercenary's apartment carrying food without calling first? That's like, asking to get pumped full of lead and steel. Wouldn't Deadpool be suspicious as to why Spider-Man knew where he lived, anyway?  
  
Peter adjusted the strap of his knapsack, sighing. He was positive this was the right building; the brunette just wasn't exactly 100% on which floor. This was still a really stupid idea; good going, Parker. Before he could talk himself out of it, the arachno-blooded man found a clear part of the wall and started to climb. The masked hero felt almost dirty having to peek through the windows near the middle to figure out which furniture set looked the most familiar. Swinging in would have made better for muscle memory, but he didn't want the chance of anymore spotting him on the way over.  

God the more Peter thought about it, the more this was a really really shitty idea. Maybe he could just scrounge for change and find a cheap ass motel instead. Wait, is that a rifle being used as a window bar? That had to definitely be Wade's apartment.     
Scurrying up the wall to that particular window, Peter took a look inside. The flooring and furniture was recognizable, but what really gave it away was the masked man laying face down on the beige sofa. Swallowing, Peter knocked on the window pane. Thankfully, his spidey sense didn't go off when Deadpool looked up.  

You could see the confusion wash over the masked hitman but he stumbled over to the window none the less. The old wood creaking almost drowned out wade's raspy voice. “Spidey? What the hell...?” 

“I brought snacks, you wanna let me in?”The blue and red clad man tried to grin through his mask but he was almost positive it didn't show through. He never could figure out how Deadpool managed to be so expressive when he never remotely took off his mask.  

“Eh, I suppose. What shit ya got in the bag?” Wade stepped aside, giving Peter room to properly climb inside.   
  
Peter huffed quietly, feeling almost sheepish now. Why had he ever thought this was a good idea? He shrugged off the pack and held it to his chest. “I brought food and movies and an extra suit... Can I stay for the night?”    
The mercenary scratched at his stomach for a second, staring at the hero. His mask shifted slightly as he arched his brow. “Depends... How the hell do you know where I live?”  

Spider-Man huffed again; he knew that was an incredibly fair question, he just really didn't have a good answer. “I uh, I followed you one night, to make sure you know, you actually had a place to go to. I didn't like the idea of you sleeping on the street.” 

Wade tilted his head like a puppy to a high pitched sound. “Wait, seriously, my little Spider-Butt actually cared about little old me?”   
  
Peter indignantly looked away, pursing his lips under his own mask. “Yeah, something like that. I don't have a patrol planned tonight; all of the Avengers seem to be in the city... So what do you say to a shitty movie marathon and food from Sam's Tacos?”   
  
Wade nodded, motioning towards his couch. “Sure thing, I guess. You're lucky, I just got Weasel to clean up yesterday. So this place isn't completely filthy; when he stays over it gets nasty real quick.” 

Peter grimoused at the thought. He had met Weasel a few times during his team-ups with Deadpool. The guy never seemed to be that big of a fan. The whole 90's computer hacker aesthetic wasn't lost on him either. Shrugging, the brunette decided rather quickly that beggars couldn't be choosers and flopped down on the sofa. He nudged his bag closer to Wade. 

“Food and movies are in there. I woulda brought some video games but I didn't know what system you would have.” Peter glanced over the bag again, making sure that he had remembered to pull all traces of his unmasked identity away.

Wade gave a skeptical look before nodding and rufling through the bag. Spider-Man had fairly decent taste in movies. Pulling a copy of Nightmare Before Christmas and I Am Legend free, not to mention the food, Wade held his choices up to Peter. The silent question of which to watch first was evident even through the masks.

"Nightmare Before Christmas. If I have to watch the dog die in I Am Legend again, my eyes on the mask are going to fog over in tears. That takes forever to stop, by the way.” Peter leaned back, almost engulfed in the cushioning.   

“That seems like a major design flaw there, kid.” Wade laughed softly, the raspy sound floating between them as he moved to put the movie in the dvd player.  

The opening drifted, making both men physically relax. Something about cult classics really did that though; who could seriously watch one of their favorite movies and be tense and upset all the way through it? Peter grabbed for the fast food bag and took his burritos before tossing the rest to Deadpool. “I didn't know exactly what to get you so I just went with chimichangas, your favorite, right?”  

Wade looked down at the food and back up at Spider-Man, bursting out into a fit of giggles. He mimicked wiping away a tear before he could calm down to properly reply. “I don't actually like chimichangas.”  

Peter's jaw dropped; Wade was just fucking with him, right? “Are you serious?! You are always talking about them!”    
Wade at least had the decency to look sheepish. “It's just a fun word to say. Say it out loud; Chi-mi-chan-ga. Totally just rolls off the tongue; don't you think, Mr. Parker?”  

“That's bullshit! Why talk about a food if you don't li-- what did you just call me?” Peter's jaw went slack but his spidey senses didn't seem to be going off. How the hell?  

Wade arched his brow, wanting to laugh at Spidey but holding back instead. It seemed to be in bad taste. He lifted the paper bag. “I love Sam's tacos... But they always write the order name on the bag.”   

Peter's eyes widened behind the fabric as they trained on the greasy white paper bag. In bold, black sharpie, there was the fate of Spider-Man. His last name with a grease smudge over the A stared back at him; his entire soul felt like it was encased in ice. He reached for it numbly, barely registering the weight of the spare sauces and complimentary chips in the bottom of the bag. “Deadpool... I...”  

“Dude, calm your tits, I'm not gonna out ya. Just be careful with that shit. I assumed you got the food out of costume and changed before climbin' my walls?” Wade waved him off.  

“I-- uh, yeah. Something like that.” Peter wanted to crawl in a hole and die.  

Wade chuckled low in his throat, unwrapping one of the chimichangas. It smelled good and he was more than thankful that Spidey had paid attention to him enough to assume he liked them. Nice gestures tend to go a long way. “If it's any consolation, I'm not gonna bug you about it. Some shit is just personal and none of my business.”  

Peter sighed softly, blinking owlishly. “Really? No invasive questions or awkward hitting on me to get information?”  

Wade shrugged, shaking his head. “I'm a shitty human but I do have some form of morals, man. I can't say I'll never joke about it ever, but you didn't willingly tell me shit so I'm not gonna pressure you with it. We're friends, right? Friends don't actually try to push their friends into traumatic situations.”   
  
The two of them sat on the couch in a comfortable silence, watching cclay figures dance and sing on the television. The mercenary unwrapped the second free fried burrito,, deciding that maybe free really does make everything taste better. Peter had successfully curled into himself, nibbling on his burrito like a rabbit about to flee. How could he have been so stupid? Why was Wade not badgering him? Had he really mischaracterized the older mad that badly?  

“You really don't care about who I am or anything like that?”  

Deadpool looked over, crumpling the finished foil into a ball. He wasted no time in chucking the thing at Spider-Man's face and openingly laughing when it bounced off the boy's forehead. Fuck you, Spidey sense. “Nah, I mean, I'm hella curious. But I ain't gonna guilt trip you or torture it out of ya. Then you wouldn't ever hang out with me anymore.”  

That made sense at least. It was oddly comforting to think that Deadpool really thought that highly of him. Maybe they really were friends and this was a good idea all along. Peter slowly unfurled from his spot on the couch and sighed softly.  

“My name is Peter, Peter Parker.”  

“I assumed as much, baby boy. Every photo of you in the paper says 'By Peter Parker' on it. I just wasn't going to push you into telling me.” Wade shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge beside the couch. He cracked the seal and took a long drag.  

Peter pulled his mask off and stared at Wade, his mouth gaping like a koi fish. “I can't decide if that's sweet or obnoxious.”    
“Yeah well, I can't tell if your ass is jailbait or not, so I think we are even.” Peter could tell he was being given a blank stare even through the other's mask. 

 Peter pursed his lips. “I'm 23.”  

Wade visibly relaxed. “Oh thank merciful Jesus. You have an ass that won't quit coupled with 'fuck me' eyes. I wouldn't be able to hang out with your anymore if you really were underage.”   
  
Peter laughed, expecting nothing less from Mr. Wilson. He felt himself relax, pulling away from the arm of the couch. He glanced over at Wade, the distressed noise of Jack Skellington in the graveyard wafting around them. This was so new; Deadpool if all people knew who he was and... And it was alright. The brown eyed boy had expected so much more than a weirdly flattering compliment that bordered on dirty.   
  
Peter had almost lost himself to the movie again before Wade cleared his throat. It was almost meek. "Hey, uh... Not that I don't mind you stopping by for an impromptu hang and reveal while feeding me up, but uh, why?"   
  
Peter's cheeks flared pink; he wasn't sure how Wade was going to react. "I can't afford a hotel... And my apartment is getting fumigated. So, I thought maybe you would let me crash here if I gave you food and some company..."   
  
Wade was silent for s moment, trying to decide if that was insulting or not. He couldn't say that he'd never bribed Spidey with food in the hopes of hanging out... But this was his home! Though, that showed an intense bit of trust in Peter's part. Deadpool wasn't exactly known for being the most sane or upstanding fellow on the planet. "Oh. So you're telling me that your landlord is de-bugging Spider-Man's apartment?"   
  
Peter cut his eyes at Deadpool and nodded. "Bedbugs are the absolute devil, Man. I would fight them all if I could."   
  
The older man nodded grimly. "I've lived in my fair share of garbage piles, my guy. You don't gotta explain shit to me. You can stay as long as you want."   
  
The Nightmare Before Christmas ended with a rather comfortable silence enveloping the both of them and Peter turned to Wade after a moment. "Let's put something else on."   
  
When the webbed wonder moved to stand up, Wade grabbed at Peter's leg. It made the other tumble backwards and sprawl out in an attempt to catch himself. Peter would forever deny that he squeaked. The masked man tried to look apologetic but moved forward regardless. "I've got Netflix man, chill."   
  
"That was honestly the lamest 'Netflix and chill' joke I've ever heard." The brunette couldn't stop the quip if he tried.   
  
Wade actually lifted his mask completely off to stare at the boy. His brow was arched high and he spoke mirthfully. "You say that, but here you are with your head in my lap."   
  
A loud, obnoxious groan rattled Peter's chest and he pressed his face to Wade's thigh, not even attempting to move. Actually, this was pretty comfortable. "Yeah well, joke's on you pal. I'm not moving."   
  
The mercenary shrugged, near instantly finding himself stroking Peter's hair softly with his gloved hand. "I don't rightly care if you do or don't, Petey Pie. Oh no, how dare a cute boy be extra cute and snuggle up to me in my own home? The horror."   
  
The doe eyed boy glowered for a moment but accepted his fate. He didn't have a viable retort to that. This was actually really helping him decompress. That didn't mean he couldn't be an asshole though. "Shut up and put something on Netflix before I go out on patrol out of boredom."   
  
Wade laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest. He let the app boot up and kept his fingers twirling through Peter's hair. It almost made the smaller of them purr. This had to be one of the best ideas Peter had thought up in years.   
  



End file.
